


You're Mine, I'm Yours

by udonnomeeee



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodlust, M/M, Smut, an iota of woogyu, cameo!sunggyu, cameo!sungjong, cameo!woohyun, slight!bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udonnomeeee/pseuds/udonnomeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too long since he last saw him, and he'd never felt desperation like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brown eyes stared blankly at the scene in front of him. Flirting, endless laughter, drunkenness and deceit. It was all going on simultaneously right in front of his eyes, and he couldn't help but be sick of the superficiality of the society that he was trapped in.

He was, once again at an annual 'party' that encouraged indulging in the sins of the flesh. Not that his society didn't practise it at all, but just that it was more socially acceptable on these occasions. The setting was almost all the same, and he has seen at least a hundred of them. Grand staircase on both sides, with large buffet tables lined up in a row filled with exotic treats that are not affordable by those without standing, and waiters, human waiters with blank stares and non-existent emotion lined up, waiting for their next command. The marks on their neck that were either dripping with blood or crusting sickens him. He knew that they would never remember this night, and they would be sent back without a trace of evidence of being raped of their blood.

Blending into the wall at the end of the room, he tried to avoid any conversation that came his way, because time has shown him that they are full of proposition that he was not interested in. Male and female alike had been targeting him ever since he was old enough to have a mate. He knew they wanted status and power, so why should he give in? As curious as he was about relations, the way that it had overseen the fall of many purebloods discouraged him from indulging. Even when temptation came in the form of curves and naked skin showing through revealing dresses, his mind was continuously strong in resisting lust.

But this year, there is something in the air that tells him that things will be different. He was wondering what it is, and had asked SungGyu about it. But his brother just shrugged and gave him a sly smile. "Maybe you're losing your touch. Or maybe-" he said with a wink "-you'll get lucky tonight." Then he hurried off to his lover without a backward glance.

Fucking lovesick fool.

Even as chatters grew louder around him, he continued isolating himself, making small talks only when spoken to, in the process rediscovered one or two acquaintances that were fairly nice to talk to, before sensing something was wrong.

Fuck. He started to and his fangs felt itchy and throbbing and hot. He had made sure that he had taken his blood pills to suppress his bloodlust. So how could this be happening?

The son of one of the more tolerable aristocrat who was engaging in a conversation with him looked worried. "Hyung? Are you okay?" Sung Jong asked with his large, shiny eyes filled with worry. God, if only his mate is this guy, he wouldn't mind giving in, but he knows that this reaction is not from the younger vampire. He had been around Sung Jong long enough to know that there was only superficial attraction to his looks, and the younger had never induced this kind of reaction on the older vampire before.

"I'm okay, SungJong. Can you just, give me a minute? I think I need a bit of space." Sung Jong looks like he was slightly taken aback and his eyes became teary, but the older added "It must've been a prank that Woo Hyun done. Must've laced my pills with something. It's not your fault. Don't worry."

Hearing those words wiped the forlorn expression from the younger's face, and SungJong brightens again, with slight concern in his eyes. "Don't worry about it MyungSoo hyung, you can take revenge by punishing Sung Gyu instead." He added mischievously before walking away and added "Call me if you need anything."

Maintaining enough facade to look normal until at least the younger was gone, Myung Soo could feel the effect worsen as time goes by. He started getting dizzy and his breath became more pronounced and he knows he'd never felt this bloodlust since at least a hundred years ago, so why was this happening to him now? He had to get out of there before anyone noticed. Before his eyes turned red.

Making a beeline for the exit, which was also the entrance to the ballroom of the mansion, red hair passed him by, and a slight bump of shoulder knocked him slightly backwards. It must've been bad if he couldn't avoid it. He intended to apologize for the slight mistake, but peeking down into azure eyes had knocked his breath away.

"Hunter..."

\---

A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fic in yearsss, and sudden inspiration is to be blamed for this! It's slightly inspired by the Vampire Knight universe, and a ZeroxKaname fanfic by Blackened Wing, whose fic is a million times better. If you're a fan of vampire and yaoi, check that out. You will not regret it!

There will be 2 more chappies >


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
 **2xx1.2**  
  
Hunters in the society were rare. They were considered the keeper of balance, and could be recognized by their azure eyes. No one knew why, but it was probably genetically encoded that they would have eyes the colour of the sky. Add in the fact that they were humans who could live much longer, their natural knowledge and disgust for vampires, and were supernaturally strong, the only thing that pretty much separates the both species were their mortality and beating hearts.  
  
But those eyes, his eye, were so beautifully complex. Even with just a glimpse of it, the vampire could see the sparkles of emerald and ruby dancing in those eyes. Myungsoo could feel another wave of lust, not necessarily for blood, overcome him. Registering the beautiful face of the boy in front of him and the scent of fresh pumping blood, he made a quick dash to only get a glimpse of understanding of what was happening dawning on the hunter's face.  
  
Shit, better make it out quick.  
  
He pushed past the Hunter and urgently headed for the exit, hoping that none of the guests were conscious enough to notice his absence.  
  
Myungsoo was proud of himself as a pureblood, because he naturally had increased senses and speed, all packaged up with individual powers that cannot be obtained by those who were not of pureblood descent. But his bloodlust was catching up with him, and his speed and senses had gradually decreased, so he made a turn on the next corner before being forced on his knees by his breathlessness.  
  
It felt terrible, as if he had not been feeding as long as he had lived. The advent of blood pills had taken care of the problem of blood source for vampires since before he was born, and it was flawless.  
  
Why was he feeling this now?  
  
His diminished senses picked up the approaching footsteps. Damn Hunter kid. Doesn't know when to give up. The next thing he knew was that he was pinned to the ground by the kid who looked no older than 20 who snarled at him. Myungsoo didn't know why, but the bloodlust shot up at the sight and proximity of the hunter.  
  
His grip on MyungSoo's previously finely ironed tuxedo tightened and the vampire's head connected with the fortunately carpeted floor, but that did not prevent the slight twinge of pain that invaded his senses.  
  
Myungsoo took deep gulps of air and resisted the tantalizing scent of the hunter in front of him, giving a hard shove on the hunter's shoulder before reversing their position. Needless to say, he was surprised at the increasing hunger the longer he pinned the struggling hunter beneath him. He was sure his eyes were now blood red, showing how much he needed blood at that very instant.  
  
"What's wrong, Deviant? Didn't you feed from your personal human slave this morning?" The hunter's voice filled Myungsoo's senses and he could feel himself shudder at the strong voice of the hunter beneath him, who showed no fear, despite the situation.  
  
"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." The vampire breathed out, surprising himself with how calm he sounded. He brought his face closer to the hunter, noses almost touching. "I'm not a fucking Deviant, and I don't feed on humans. So if you could just shut up and listen, I would be eternally grateful."  
  
Seemingly assessing the situation, the Hunter decided that he was in no danger. He could see that although signs of bloodlust was clear on the vampire's eyes, the lack of manic look associated with Deviants were absent. So he decided to give a strong shove to push the Vampire away. "Get off me, you pervert Vamp." Red hair scoffed.  
  
Unbalanced, Myungsoo landed beside the hunter, supporting himself with his elbow to break his fall on the back. He turned to the Hunter that was sitting up in his position, glaring at the Vampire. A seemingly harmless knife (Where did it come from?) was placed threateningly at the Vampire's neck, backing him up against the wall.  
  
This kid had some guts.  
  
"Let’s revisit history, shall we? The last time that any recorded pureblood had an episode of blood lust was before the invention of the blood pills, and the only ever reason why a pureblood would have a vampire hard on is from their mate. So tell me, what triggered this attack, unless you're not a pureblood..." his sentence trailed, but Myungsoo was too busy noticing his hot breath fanning over his face to care much about the accusation that the Hunter was spewing.  
  
"You know, kid, you don't have to compensate by waving your knife around like that." Myungsoo smirked in a small burst of confidence, but the next wave of bloodlust took his breath away again. The hunter, obviously offended, pressed his knife tighter. "I'm not a kid. I'm Lee Sungyeol, a Vampire Hunter. Nobody calls me 'kid' because I'm the fucking best of the best. I think I've said this enough times to be boring to me now. Explain."  
  
"Kim Myungsoo, a pureblood vampire. I don't know what's going on. I've never felt blood lust like this since my younger years.” Sungyeol scoffed at that.  
  
“But from what I can deduce, I see the source of it is right under my nose." Myungsoo decided that this was the reason. He had not seen this kid before. There was no bloodlust before this, and the wave of heat and blood calling out to him seem to be from the Hunter in front of him.  
  
"Nice joke you have there, smartass." A manic grin came across the Hunter’s face. "Vampire 101, Hunter blood is never alluring to vampire. It's repelling. Every piece of us is made to kill Vampires. I don't find amusement in your shitting with me."  
  
"The hell do I know? Life always fucks me over. Hasn't it fucked you over? I guarantee you that in any circumstances, I had never found Hunters' blood to be appealing at all." Myungsoo panted. The scent of the Hunter was driving him crazy, and he felt his control slipping. He could feel the throbbing in his fangs and throat increasing its intensity. "But for your safety, I would-" He paused to catch his breath, "-recommend your immediate removal from my sight. And smell." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Well, fuck you if you think I'm going to miss my chance attending my first welcome home party because of you. If anything, the one who should be doing the avoiding is you." The knife that the Hunter was holding pinched into the tender flesh of Myungsoo's neck, sending a trail of blood that seeped into the white collar of his shirt.  
  
“You know you just ruined one of my best shirt right?” He was lucky he took the measure of masking his scent. The other purebloods would’ve been crazy by then if they got the fact he was hurt and bleeding.  
  
“Didn’t know that you couldn’t afford another shirt. I’ll buy you one next time.”  
  
Before Myungsoo could retort, he felt a warm trail of tongue licking from where the blood trail ended to its source.  
  
“Sweet.” The Hunter smirked. The Vampire could've swore that the Hunter's eyes turned red, but it was gone in a second.  
  
The feature that graced Myungsoo’s face was almost comical as his shock rendered him speechless. He felt the Hunter tilting his chin up before he felt warm lips slamming on his, tasting his own blood. Overcoming his shock in less than a second, he started to kiss back and he felt the wave of lust adding to the blood lust stronger than before. The kiss deepened and before long, the vampire prodded the Hunter's lips with his tongue, demanding entry that was immediately granted.  
  
Despite being a 52 year old vampire, he had never kissed anyone like that before. Pecks here and there, yes, but tongues and invading mouth are new to him. He felt himself melting at the warmth and taste of the hunter, ravaging his mouth and he could feel the Hunter's tongue exploring his mouth, and he couldn't help but release and involuntary moan. His fangs which retreated started to throb and was one the verge of revealing itself.  
  
Myungsoo didn't know if he should be disappointed or glad that the Hunter had forced himself to break away from the kiss, panting deep. His lips were moist and redder than it was before, and Myungsoo couldn't help but feel smug that he was able to place a tinge of red in the smartass Hunter's cheeks and ears. But Myungsoo knew he lost the moment he fucking whimpered at the loss of heat on his mouth.  
  
With that, the Hunter stood up and started to walk away, his broad back renewing the wave of lust back to Myungsoo. He stopped after a few steps, giving the view of the side profile that Myungsoo could only associate with the word beautiful.  
  
"See ya." The boy smirked and he was gone, leaving a flabbergasted Myungsoo behind.  
  
 _Welcome home party?_

* * *

  
 **Chapter 3**  
 **See**  
  
He hadn't seen the beautifully handsome (Hah. What a paradox) Hunter since the encounter 1 year ago. After the Hybrid took his leave, Myungsoo excused himself and called his chauffeur to send him home. Not surprisingly, the bloodlust had stopped almost immediately after he distanced himself from the mansion. Telling his brother had been useless. (He omitted the making out part to not freak his brother out)  
  
Sung Gyu kept convincing him that it was a figment of his imagination. Or that he was in 'heat', which was ridiculous, as Pureblood Vampires only have it when they have been mated. Which Myungsoo wasn't. But he had never felt the urgent bloodlust again, and that was a good enough reason to label it as a 'one-time' occurrence that may had been the flaw of nature. However, Myungsoo cannot say that he had not been disappointed by the lack of azure eyes and red hair in the past 3 years of parties that he continued to bear on with silently. Anyone who noticed any changes did not mention it, but he got some looks from his brother and his lover who tried to cheer him up by throwing him hearts and kisses (It's annoying, but apparently is something called aegyo that he had picked up from Korea.)  
  
He started to take to digging around for the Hybrid.  
  
“Lee Sungyeol?”  
  
“Yes, hyung. Ring any bells?” He tried, really, to be nonchalant about it. He must’ve failed as Sunggyu took a peek up from his paperwork to look at him. He never looked up from his paperwork. Ever. Unless when it came to the aegyo machine.  
  
“Well, yeah, but why the sudden interest?”  
  
“Who is he?”  
  
“A Vampire Hunter.”  
  
 _And the genius of the year goes to… Kim Sunggyu._  
  
A sigh. “Stop playing with me hyung. Even I know that much.”  
  
“Nope. Not telling until you tell me why you want to know.” Sunggyu rested his chin in the palm of his hand, ears perked up in interest.  
  
 _Fine. Don’t wanna budge? Take this_.  
  
“I remember some quite interesting information from what? Two decades ago?”  
  
The younger Vampire’s eyes lit in glee as his brother noticeably stiffened. “Which one should I refresh? The one with WooHyun hyung-“ Sung Gyu’s face turned blood red. “-or the one where I caught you with your pants down?”  
  
“Oh my God, don’t make it sound as if I had an affair! I was just experimenting, it wasn’t even with a person and you who don’t have a sex life, will never understand!” SungGyu’s expression took a turn. “Speaking about that, shouldn’t you learn something about that too? I promise it’ll be interesting and educational.”  
  
“All the best trying to turn the tables, but I’m the game master because if you don’t answer me, WooHyun hyung is going to know why you enjoy receiv-“  
  
“Yahhh! Enough!” SungGyu stopped the younger Pureblood who was enjoying this all too much.  
  
“So? Spill.”  
  
“He’s from a family of Hybrids, and it’s not just any lineage of Hybrids.” SungGyu leaned back on his chair, getting comfortable.  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“His lineage is famous for being an exception. The Lee Family has had countless number of successes from their family, because they too, are immortal.”  
  
What?  
  
Sudden realization would’ve took his breath away, if there was any to begin with. “That means-“  
  
“Yes. They’re Hybrids. But it’s a well-kept secret that only a few selected family knows. I know you, Myungsoo. And the reason why I’m telling you this easily is because I trust you. You must never tell this to anyone. They are the only ones who can be stronger than a Pureblood. As threatening as they can be, their principle of never hurting those who are innocent stands strong.”  
  
“But why haven’t we seen or heard about them before? Its absurb.”  
  
“They shift. From time to time to cover their identities. Hybrids live up to hundreds of years but they’re immortal. Personally, I’ve only met the one you’ve mention, Lee Sungyeol.” Sunggyu stared at Myungsoo to gauge his reaction.  
  
“Cute, isn’t he?”  
  
Cute isn’t the word I would use. Manly. Handsome. Sexy… Fuck! Myungsoo ruffled his mental hair in frustration.  
  
“Yea…” Myungsoo whispered. Sunggyu perked up in his seat, wheels turning in his head.  
  
“I’m going. Thanks, hyung. I’ll keep this a secret.”  
  
“Myungsoo,” Sunggyu stopped him before he could exit. “You went back early. I thought you didn’t meet him?”  
  
“I didn’t.”  
  
 _Except I did._

* * *

 

 **Chapter 4**  
 **You.**  
  
He tried to tamper down his expectations, hoping that he would meet the Hybrid again. He constantly abandoned his meetings, asking his trusted Secretary to take over instead whenever new Deviants spawned only to not see Red Hair, beautiful Azure eyes and that face. It was frustrating, as if they were playing a silent chase without mutually agreeing on it.  
  
There would be a “C U <3” on the ground or graffiti on the wall that blended in oddly well. It was a puzzle for the cleaners, but Myungsoo knew that it was meant for him.  
  
Such a fucking tease.    
  
The chase had been going on far too long for his taste, but the anticipation of meeting the Hybrid one day would get the best of him, fuelling his drive to search for the Hybrid. This year was not any different. He had learned that fate loved to mess up his life, and hoping gets you nowhere. It made Sung Gyu worried. He immediately linked his brother’s behaviour to sexual frustration  
  
"A guy has desires you know. And you, brother, have surprisingly low desire, given that you hadn't had a lay before."  
  
Myungsoo almost threw a brick at Sung Gyu's head but realised that his brother's head is harder than a brick, and so had decided to save a brick the trouble. Well, his brother didn't know that he now had jerk off material whenever he felt his 'urges' coming up.  
  
Even as he resumed his infamous stance of shutting people out at the end of the room (Still same, grand staircase, food, human walking blood bag Myungsoo noted absently), he could pick up the feeling that he had again.  
  
Lust. And not only for blood.  
  
This time, he knew what it meant, but that didn't mean that it didn't affect him at all. With determination, he picked up his pace and used what was left of his senses to point out the source of his lust, blood or otherwise. Noticing that the source still wasn't in the ballroom, he excused himself and found himself wandering to the 3rd floor of the his mansion. The scent was invading more and more into his senses, until he found the source leaning against the door, peeking an eye out, with a smirk on his face.  
  
It's been a year since he last saw him, and he'd never felt desperation like this before.  
  
"Took you long enough, Vampire."  
  
Myungsoo drank up the sight in front of him, eyes darkening at the man, looking  laid back and beautiful with his arms folded and hair longer than before tied in half, and multiple piercings on his ears and finally, his beautiful smoky eyes that could suck you in and never let you out.  
  
Committing this to memory in a split second, Myungsoo used a burst of speed to stand right in front of the Hybrid, who was now definitely taller than him. SungYeol never flinched and met his stare head on. Not wasting any time, Myungsoo crushed his lips to that plush one like a man deprived of air, not meeting any resistance from the Hybrid who immediately moaned out his approval. The hot breath spread over him, just like a year ago, and it felt too long since the last time Myungsoo had him. As curious as he had been about the absence of the boy, this takes precedence. Claiming him as mate. Not a vampire, but a Hybrid. Capable of killing him but choosing not to.  
  
Myungsoo didn’t usually abuse his power, but this is an exception. He mentally unlocked the door to a thankfully empty room (he'd suspected that it was chosen by SungYeol) and pushed the eager hybrid into it, immediately closing and locking the door behind him. Not giving up control, the Hybrid turned and pinned Myungsoo to the door, the force of it caused Myungsoo to bounce once before landing on the door again, not feeling the pain as SungYeol's mouth continued to taste him, and his hands had started tearing the black blazer from Myungsoo's toned body, leaving two scraps of black fabric on the floor. Myungsoo reciprocated in return, peeling off the leather vest off Sungyeol before running his hands over Sungyeol's skin below the worn-out shirt that the hybrid was wearing. The feel of the toned muscle on the back greatly aroused Myungsoo, and his fangs, which he had been trying to control, revealed themselves.  
  
Instead of jerking away, Sungyeol ran his tongue over his fangs, seemingly not minding about Myungsoo's evidence of the need for blood. Myungsoo let out a groan as he felt the soft and warm tongue caressing his fangs and it sent a strange feeling of arousal that pooled deep in his belly. Sungyeol started un-buttonning Myungsoo's shirt, if one can call ripping off the buttons one by one un-buttoning, and once exposed, Sungyeol left the warm cave of Myungsoo's mouth to kiss a line to his jaw, sucking and licking in the process before running his mouth down the Vampire's neck. Myungsoo moaned, breathless and neck unconsciously extended to allow Sungyeol more access to his skin, arousal running through his veins at the feel of Sungyeol's mouth gradually making its way to his chest. When the hot cavern covered over his nipple and licked it, Myungsoo couldn't contain his moan and immediately brought his hand to Sungyeol's hip and grinded up while he pushed the Hybrid's hips down. The moans from both of them grew louder as they felt each other hardness through their pants, both anticipating the feel of skin on skin when the pleasure was so great even with obstacles in the way.  
  
Myungsoo and Sungyeol involuntarily parted as the Vampire brought Sungyeol's shirt over his head, the Hybrid removing the slackened bow tie and white dress shirt from Myungsoo's body, leaving both of the half-naked, and they slammed their bodies together and felt the naked skin of their torso touching each other, groaning as the friction gave them indescribable pleasure.  
  
Taking the chance of distraction, Myungsoo pushed Sungyeol towards the bed and both start unbuckling their belt as soon as they landed on with the Vampire straddling the Vampire Hybrid. More articles of clothing flew off, soon leaving them to bare flesh that could not stop rubbing against one another. They continued their kiss and Sungyeol could feel the vampire pausing in his kiss to moan as Sungyeol ran his saliva sleeked hand up and down Myungsoo' length. Sungyeol's hands were not like his. It was calloused at the right places and the additional friction that that brought was just fucking amazing. Not wanting to lose, Myungsoo forced himself to clear out of his pleasurable haze and took charge by pushing Sungyeol down, kissing him once, avoiding his neck in fear for his sanity, and moving downwards to take the tip into his mouth. The warmth that covered Sungyeol's length gradually moved to take him deeper, the ministration bringing Sungyeol closer and closer to the edge as time goes by.  
  
"Fuck you're good at this, Kim Myungsoo." Sungyeol starts, uttering the first word ever since they've started making out, even as the blush colouring his face and upper body deepens. "How's my cock for you, huh? Is it better than the ones you've sucked before?" Myungsoo almost wanted to be offended, but the edge of jealousy laced in the Hybrid's tone showed him how much power he had over Sungyeol. He released Sungyeol's length with a 'pop' that was sinfully arousing and Sungyeol's unsatisfied groan egged him on. Myungsoo leveled himself up to Sungyeol's face before kissing him once. He moved his mouth to breathe over his ear "Yours is the only one I've seen and tasted. Should I find another one to compare?"  
  
Sungyeol's eyes darkened possesively, and Myungsoo could see the pupil eating up the Azure blue of his eyes, and it turned Myungsoo on more. The next words that were whispered into his ears got Myungsoo twitching.  
  
"Take me. Now."  
  
As ignorant as Myungsoo was about sex, he knew being on the receiving end would hurt. He tried to suppress the sudden heat from Sungyeol's words and forced himself to relax.  
  
"Not before I prepare you."  
  
Myungsoo bit into his wrist and let his blood flow through his palms and dripped from the tip of his fingers. He left the wound open, until the dripping blood fell on the base of Sungyeol's length and running down to his entrance. Once satisfied with the amount, Myungsoo slowly inserted one finger, his blood lubricating it, and Sungyeol groaned at the feeling of the finger invading him. It was tight, and Myungsoo was strangely exhilarated the he was the first to ever be allowed to be in this position. He inserted another finger and started stretching until Sungyeol was more comfortable before adding another. This time, he search for the spot that would make his Hybrid cry out his name.  
  
"Myung- ah-!" The vampire was proud that at least half of his name came out, and he didn't mind one bit.  
  
Done with the preparation, Myungsoo leaned down and placed a kiss on Sungyeol's forehead, before lubricating himself with his blood and placing his length at the Hybrid's entrance.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Just do it and fuck me already." There was no hesitation in his voice, and Myungsoo started moving his hips to slowly bury himself in the inviting heat that almost made him come embarrassingly fast.  
  
Fuck. He'd heard that sex was great, but he did not expect it to be that mind-blowing. He really had been missing throughout his life, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it as he could share it with this sexy hybrid.  
  
He forced his hips to stay still, waiting for his lover to adjust, before getting a nod. He slowly started to move his hips, his arms caging the hybrid in and chest pressing to each other, mouths fused. The moans that reached Myungsoo were better than any video that he'd seen (or heard) and it prompted him to let out involuntary noises into Sungyeol's ears. They quickly found a rhytm and moved frantically faster.  
  
Myungsoo had to look away more than once from Sungyeol's neck which was pulsing with blood. The blood of his mate that he wants to claim, but would never do without his permission. Sungyeol seemed to notice that and surprised Myungsoo once again by pushing them to the empty space next to them and started to ride the Vampire back and forth, up and down. The sight of Sungyeol enjoying himself turned Myungsoo on more, and he savoured all pieces into his memory. Sungyeol paused in his ministration, and started to pull Myungsoo up, making them face to face with each other. Myungsoo was puzzled by this until Sungyeol pushed his face to the crook of his neck, right in front of the tantalizing pulse, dancing and taunting him with the blood fueling his lover's life.  
  
"Yeol-"  
  
Sungyeol pulled Myungsoo's face to look him in the eye. "Drink from me. Take from me. You can make it good for me can't you?" He said it with full of trust and honesty and Myungsoo felt so much adoration for the Hybrid he'd only seen twice in his life.  
  
"Only if you'll take mine." The vampire's blood red eyes bore into Sungyeol's.  
  
Sungyeol knows what this is. Blood bonding. It would make them connected to each other. To not be around each other will bring longing and hunger. They will thirst for no other and will not want any other than their mate, but given that Sungyeol was a Hybrid, he wondered if things would be a little different. But it was a step he was willing to take. The past 4 years without this vampire had been filled with longing, and the act of bravado that he managed to keep up was starting to crack. And then he knew he had to see Myungsoo again. He would not hesitate. He knew the longer he denied it, the more his heart and body would thirst for this Vampire.  
  
The only response he gave was to kiss Myungsoo deeply, and they knew that they were in this together.  
  
Sungyeol’s eyes, no longer azure but deep ruby, gazed into Myungsoo before breaking their eye contact and sinking his fangs into Myungsoo’s neck. Before long, Myungsoo was doing the same. This blood... It was so delicious. It made the blood pills that he had ever taken felt like sand and this, this is the water that he needed to nourish his empty soul. The circle of blood that they were feeding on each other made them heady, and they started to move against each other.  
  
Soon, too soon for their liking, both of them couldn't contain the pleasure flowing through their veins, and Myungsoo could feel his lover approaching completion. He reached down to lightly touch his lover's length and could feel the tight heat surrounding him pulse as his lover came, unlatching himself from the vampire's neck, and silently screaming into the room. The wound on the vampire’s neck started to heal.  
  
The pleasure that he could taste in his lover's blood made the vampire lose control and started bucking up into the heat and soon he was releasing himself inside his lover, white mixing with the red of his blood. As he came down from his high, his hips making small involuntary movements of thrusting into his lover's heat to ride out his orgasm, Myungsoo licked the excess blood from Sungyeol's neck, unwilling to waste a single drop. He was pleased to see his marking clearly evident on the Hybrid’s neck, and he was sure the mark on his would be paraded for the world to see.

[END]

p/s: Thanks for reading! And don't forget to comment and/or kudos if you liked it! =D

 


End file.
